Mario & Sonic AllStars: Reunited
by mastercheif4431
Summary: Just to let you know, this isn't a sequel, it's a remake with more action, new characters, extra content, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Mario & Sonic **

_All Stars Adventure. _

There are, in fact, different worlds. They don't usually meet in person, but when they do, they must unite to defeat an evil much stronger than any of them could stop alone. This is the story of two worlds united against a threat of epic proportions. This is the tale of how an Italian plumber from a world of mushrooms and a blue hedgehog that's quick on his feet will meet for the very first time…

Let us start with a quick look into the plumber's world. Here he is called Mario and has a brother named Luigi. Mario wears a red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a red hat with the letter M on his forehead, and Luigi wears a green shirt, the same kind of pants and shoes as Mario's, and a green hat with an L. We see the two plumber brothers walking down a yellow brick path through a valley of giant mushrooms.

"Hey Mario", said Luigi, pointing to his brothers pocket, "I forgot to ask, what does the letter that Peach sent to us say; you never read it to me."

"Oh right." Mario pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and said, "Dear Mario Brothers, the Toads and I have prepared a picnic celebration for the final defeat of the king of Koopas himself, Bowser, just meet us in the center of Mushroom Valley at 5:00 am. See you there. Sincerely, Princess Peach."

"Huh, that's nice of her" Luigi spoke happily.

"Yeah, and it's pretty nice to not be able to see a Goomba or a Koopa once in a while" Mario said.

Luigis' smile faded, "Do you think Bowser will return?"

"Not likely, he fell into the lava pits and was burned alive."

Soon they made it to the pinpoint location. There was nothing in sight. Not even a single Toad came out to see them. Mario looked at his watch; it was 6:45 am.

"Hey, where are they. This is the exact place to meet her. Maybe it's also a game of hide and seek" Mario asked in question.

Luigi didn't say anything. His jaw was hanging like a non-flowing flag. He pointed at his general direction and said this.

"M…Maybe they were s...sucked into Th…Th…THAT!"

Mario looked at where his brother was pointing, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a swirling vortex of some kind of dark-blue and purple energy. It had to be 100 feet high and 50 feet wide. The energy flowed like water in a stream. Mario put his hand in the void; it tickled his fingers like sand. Then, something caught the plumber's attention.

"Luigi, look, someone or something is coming right for us."

Mario was right, because all of a sudden, a strange silhouette appeared in the dark and spinning hole. The figure seemed to be walking or running. As soon as it stuck its foot out, Luigi's teeth started to clatter.

Finally the thing showed its face. It was nothing ANYONE in the Mushroom Kingdom ever saw…a blue hedgehog with red sneakers, white gloves, green eyes, and spikes on his head and back.

Mario and Luigi stared in awe.

The hedgehog walked up to them calmly and asked, "Hey, can you guys tell me where the heck I am?"

Mario was just about to answer when Luigi yelped in terror and hid behind Mario's back.

"Please, don't eat me, take Mario, he's a lot juicier than I am!"

Mario sighed in annoyance. "Thanks for the support bro."

Then Mario walked up to the blue hedgehog and asked, "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

The hedgehog smiled and did a 360 in the air. "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the fastest thing alive."

To prove WHY he was called the fastest, Sonic ran around the Mario brothers faster than the speed of sound, creating a tornado that lifted them 10 feet into the air. Once Sonic stopped running, the tornado vaporized. Mario landed on his feet while Luigi, cursed with extremely bad luck, landed face first into the dirt.

It took him awhile to get his nose unstuck.

"Wow is that fast. I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi."

Mario and Luigi both shook Sonics' hand and started to think about what is going on.

Mario spoke first. "Well, this could be some kind of strange northern lights or the effects of a comet."

Sonic looked at the wall and back at them. "Nah, this kind of sounds like an evil plot Doctor Eggman would do."

"Who's Doctor Eggman" Luigi asked.

Sonic frowned. "Doctor Eggman is an evil scientist who will do ANYTHING to defeat me and take over Mobius, the world I live in, but he's always stopped thanks to me."

Luigi spoke up. "Do you think he could've done this?"

"Nah, I sent him into a white limbo in my last adventure" Sonic said in a cocky tone.

"Well SOMEONE had to do it, but who" Mario asked.

Suddenly, a huge shadow covered the area like a blanket. What they saw up in the air where three flying pirate ships powered by propellers. Mario, Luigi, and Sonic gazed upon them in shock.

"Huh, why are there flying pirate ships in the sky" Sonic said in confusion.

"Uh-oh, those are Bowser's airships" Mario answered in anger.

Sonic looked back at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"What the heck is a Bowser?"

Then with a loud THUD, a large object landed on the ground right in front of our three heroes. All the dirt and smoke cleared away revealing a giant turtle with red hair, a spiked shell, and studded bands around his arms and neck.

"I'M BOWSER" yelled the turtle in a gruff and animal like voice.

Mario couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Bowser, but I thought we defeated you, Luigi and I saw you burn in the lava pits last time we fought you!"

Bowser crossed his arms and laughed. "There's a lot of ways to skin a Koopa, but lava's not one of them."

Luigi, trying to be brave, stepped foreword.

"Well we s…stopped you be…before, we can d…do it a…ag…again!"

Bowser snapped his fingers and many of his army jumped from the sky. Goombas, Koopas, ParaKoopas, ParaGoombas, Shy Guys, and Dry Bones' came in sets of four and surrounded our heroes.

"Well…this isn't good" Mario said.

The army of evil monsters came rushing in on our fair heroes. Even though they were extremely outmatched, Mario, Luigi (sort of), and Sonic fought with their strongest of moves. Soon the trio was worn out, and more enemies kept coming.

Bowser laughed and pointed at them. "Any last words before I pummel you to grinded meat?"

Our heroes were weak and couldn't fight back; their only choice was to retreat, but before they could run for it, a thunderous roar boomed in the sky. Suddenly, a giant robot dragon, long and snake-like, started swatting away Goombas and Koopas with its tail.

"Fracktail" said Mario and Luigi in unison.

"No time to talk, jump into the warp pipe while I distract them" screamed Fracktail.

From behind our heroes a green pipe appeared from the ground. Mario ran to it and got ready to jump.

He then said "quickly, jump inside!"

Mario, Luigi, and Sonic leaped into the pipe before it disappeared. Fracktail fought with all his might, but just didn't have the strength to fight anymore. The metallic dragon fell to the ground, just as Bowser's army was just about to finish him off. Suddenly, in a flash of blinding light, the robot disappeared. All the Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys, etc were confused by what happened.

"Um…did the robot explode" asked a Goomba.

"Maybe it went to robot heaven" said a red Koopa.

"Robot heaven, there's no such thing" shouted a Lakitu (a Koopa on a cloud).

"There could be" the red Koopa said.

"OK, just SHUT UP" roared Bowser "come on, we still need to get the plan done."

A blue Shy Guy trotted up to him "but what about the trio?"

Bowser smiled a sinister smile "don't worry, they come in later."

Before I continue with this story, there is another part of this story in the other world…Sonics world. Now, it all takes place in a city known as Station Square, where a pink hedgehog with a red headband, red dress, red knee-high shoes, and white gloves with gold bands around her wrists named Amy Rose (but we'll just call her Amy) strolling along searching for her crush and friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh, where could he be?"

She searched everywhere around the city. She searched in stores, down streets, and even at chili dog stands, but no luck.

"Sonic, SOOOOOONIIIC, hmpf, I'll never find him."

Then, out of the blue, the same kind of mysterious power from stretched across the city. The afterblast it gave off sent Amy flying a few meters.

Amy got herself up and looked upon it in inspired aw.

"What's this thing?"

She put her hand in the portal of mass energy; it was as cold as ice.

"Oh-no, maybe Sonic is in this energy thing and is trapped inside" she said "Don't worry Sonic, I'm coming!" Faster than you can say "wait", she ran through the door, disappearing without a trace.

Down the sidewalk, an orange two-tailed fox named (what else) Tails saw everything that had happened.

"What's Amy doing, better go in to see if she's OK", so he entered the wall too.

When Tails got to the other side, he thought he had entered a dream. He saw a castle, giant mushrooms, and mini mushroom people called Toads wandering around.

"I don't see Amy or Sonic anywhere, where did they go…and where did I go?"

As Tails continued his search, two gruff voices were whispering through the bushes in the woods.

"Check it out, a fox boy with two tails" said the first voice.

"Wow, that thing could be worth a fortune" said the second voice.

"Okee Dokee, on the count of three, we jump him, ready" asked the first voice.

"Ready" the second voice answered.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Suddenly, a short, fat, crude man dressed in yellow with green elf shoes and a W on his hat and a tall, skinny man in purple with an upside-down L on his hat jumped from out of the blue and charged at Tails.

Tails heard the intruders and brought out a portable pop gun he hid in his sock and fired yellow fire balls on the little yellow mans hat.

"Gahhh, Waluigi, help me!"

Waluigi patted down the flames with…a fire flower (fail). The yellow man (named Wario) had his whole BODY in flames, so he ran to the nearest lake and jumped in. He swam back up as black as burnt toast (sorry).

Wario puffed smoke out of his mouth. "Sellable, but lethal."

"All right, just WHAT do you think you were doing, and who ARE you two" Tails asked in anger.

Waluigi got Wario out of the lake and explained. "Well, Eh, you see, I'm Waluigi, he's Wario, and we like money a LOT, so we…uh… find things that look valuable and sell them for money…about $100 each."

"So you wanted to sell me as a pet" Tails asked.

"Not exactly" answered Wario, rubbing the back of his neck, "sort of a…how do you say it…mutant two tailed fox slave for life and beyond. There IS a huge difference."

"O…K. Can you two tell me if you saw a pink female hedgehog any where at all" Tails questioned.

Suddenly, both Wario and Waluigi yelped in terror and ran away as fast as they could.

"Uh…Guys" asked Tails.

Suddenly a loud BOOM went behind him. Tails turned around and saw a huge, square monster with a mean face called a Whomp. The Whomp cornered him to a rock and was about to punch him.

"I'm going to die" he said.

Now back with Mario, Luigi, and Sonic. The trio slide down a large collection of slides and soon stopped at a large gate door with a giant E on it. Sonic got up and knocked on the door.

"Maybe no one's home."

Mario and Luigi joined Sonic and inspected the door. Suddenly, it slowly opened, blasting a huge white light upon our heroes. A small shadow appeared in front of them.

"Welcome Mario Bros." the figure said "Oh…and unsuspected guest."

Mario tried to block his eyes from the light. "Professor E. Gad, is that you?"

The white light dimmed down, revealing a small, old man with glasses, a white lab coat, and a long tower of hair on his head.

"What brings you here to my wonderful home?"

Meanwhile, in the castle of Bowser, the King of Koopas was speaking with a Koopa dressed as a wizard named Kamek about how the plans were going.

"Kamek, is everything in order?"

The wizard-styled Koopa brought out a small clip board and spoke.

"Indeed your foulness, everything's going according to plan, we just need Mario and Sonic to step out into the open and…"

Kamek was interrupted by Bowser when he slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne.

"You do NOT tell my plans to me, I already KNOW my plans!"

Kamek shrudderd and said "of course yo…you do. Well, all the units you ordered are in place."

Bowser calmed down and told the Koopa to go away. He then looked out of his window; he knew that he will win THIS time.

"Bwahaha, soon the whole Mushroom Kingdom will be ours, and it's all thanks to you."

A shadowed man in the corner bowed at the King of Koopas.

"Oh Bowser, you are to kind."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what you're saying is that you're from a parallel universe where animals have human IQ and you have fought many types of robots, aliens, and demi-gods" said E. Gad, inspecting Sonic from every angle.

Sonic gave the professor an awkward look.

"Um…yeah, that's kind of how it's like."

Mario was standing in another part of the room while Luigi was admiring many of the professor's work (while TRYING not to make a mess).

"Well that was helpful to know" said Mario "but we still don't know who is behind all this."

"Well it's obvious" Luigi spoke "it's Bowser, whenever something bad in the Mushroom Kingdom happens, the finger always points to King Koopa."

E. Gad shook his head.

"We know Bowser does heinous things, but nothing THIS big."

"OK, here are our facts so far" Sonic started to explain "my world and Mario's world are being forced to combine via series of portals. So this is something that needs to be checked out."

E. Gad clapped excitedly and said "Splendid, an inter-dimensional adventure of outstanding proportions. This may be the greatest event in history!"

"Say, E. Gad is Fracktail with you" asked Mario "we saw him a while ago, and I thought he was destroyed when he was mind controlled."

E. Gad cleaned his specks.

"Why yes, somehow his parts fell in front of my door. I just fixed him up and…well…let's just say he's my new roommate."

"Well, that's good to know" said Mario.

Suddenly a loud alarm blared in the room. E. Gad went over to the monitor and turned on the camera. What showed on the giant screen left Sonic in shock.

"Tails, he's in trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3

Outside of E. Gad's lair, Tails was in a pretty rough fight with a Whomp, and it looked like Tails was loosing.

No matter what, Tails' mini-Pop gun did nothing on the stone behemoth. The giant whacked our poor two tailed fox straight into a stone wall. As he was struggling to stand, the creature loomed over him, about to tip and crush him into oblivion.

"Well…looks like it's the end for me" Tails said as he closed his eyes.

But fate struck as a blue ball blasted at the stone creature and sent him flying. Tails looked up to see a familiar hedgehog stand before him.

"Hey Tails, long time no see."

"Sonic" shouted Tails "thanks for saving me, but how did YOU get here?"

Sonic scratched his nose and helped him up "It was strange, I was taking a stroll through Green Hill, you know, for some nostalgia, then a violet vortex appeared and I was sucked into a long hallway."

"Interesting" Tails spoke in interest.

Sonic continued to explain "then out of nowhere I saw two strange shadows on the other side, that's when I met two strange people."

"Sonic, glad you're all-right" yelled Luigi in excitement.

The Mario Brothers ran up to them as soon as Sonic and Tails turned to see who they were. After a bit of conversation and such, Sonic introduced them to his best friend.

"Guys, this is Tails, he's been my best bud ever since my second adventure."

Mario and Luigi shook hands with the two tailed fox.

"Nice to meet you two" Tails said politely "so you two live here in this strange world?"

"We're not just natives, we're the heroes of this dimension, we are…the Mario Brothers" explained Mario as he and Luigi did a pose.

Faster than you can say "where did HE come from" E. Gad sprouted out from a pipe to meet our heroes.

"Well, well, well, so THIS must be Tails."

"How did you know who I am" asked Tails in question.

"Sonic told me" E. Gad explained "he told me you helped him in some of his greatest deeds, plus he told me you're a super genius like me."

Tails rubbed the back of his head "that's nice, but where are we?"

"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm pretty sure you've never heard of it" said Luigi looking down at Tails "It's a great place to be…except for the lava, giant evil turtles, ghosts, shadow clones, creatures from 2D worlds…"

Mario covered his mouth "Ok Luigi, we get it. But what he's trying to say is, it's a nice place, but we're trying to save it."

"Huh" questioned tails.

"Someone…or something, is trying to combine our worlds through a series of portals, and if we don't act fast enough…our worlds will disappear" explained Sonic in a serious tone.

"That sounds terrible" moaned Tails "I'll help, and together, we'll stop whoever's behind all this right Sonic?"

"Right on" said Sonic as he and Tails high fived each other.

Suddenly a large boom sounded through the woods, the ground shook from the shockwaves, and a huge tower of smoke could be seen over the trees.

"That's the direction to Toad Village" yelled Mario "come on guys, let's hurry."

So the four of them raced over to find out what the commotion was about.

_There you are… _

_ Soon Sonic… _

_Your existence shall be no more. _


	4. Chapter 4

Before we see what is happening with our four heroes, let's take a quick look in the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog.

It was nighttime in Empire City, skyscrapers stretched out into the night sky as if to reach the stars. Flashing neon lights of red, blue, yellow, and green filled the streets with color. Many people were having a good time talking, dancing, and other sorts of party activities.

The only one not enjoying himself was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and limbs. He also wore red and black rocket shoes and gloves with gold rings.

This hedgehog's name was Shadow.

Standing on the tallest building, Shadow looked upon the happy people and only frowned.

"These people disgust me" he said "how can these low life forms celebrate when there is a crisis about?"

What he means is that he works for the Guardian Units of the Nation, or G.U.N for short, as an undercover agent. Shadow was given the task of checking out some strange anomalies reported appear across the world. Most of them took only small things like cans, paper, and fire hydrants. While some were stronger and, just recently, took all of Angel Island, a floating piece of land carrying the most powerful object in the universe, the Master Emerald.

Shadow didn't know if these anomalies were true, but he was about to find out.

"Ugg…I've been here all night, and nothing. Maybe the commander was just out of his mind."

Shadow was just about to exit when a booming noise exploded behind him. Out in the street was a giant swirling vortex of vibrant colors, about the size of a pick-up truck. Every tiny object was sucked away into an endless void of nothingness.

"Well, guess he's not crazy after all" he said as he jumped from building to building and finally the ground. He looked closer at it to see what kind of energy it was.

_Well, it's not chaos energy, or any form of power I ever saw. _

Just then, Shadow spotted an unknown creature that seemed to be flying right at him. Shadow clutched his hands into a fist, ready for the mysterious flying object (MFO) to appear. Like a streak of light, a large, green object crashed into him. Shadow was thrown onto the ground while the green creature skidded across the pavement.

Shadow got up, rubbed his head, and looked at the thing with disgust. But as he got closer, the creature started to move.

"What on Mobius is this" asked Shadow.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the creature spoke in a childish manner. When it stepped into the light of a streetlamp, Shadow saw that it was a green, dinosaur like life form with a white belly, brown shoes, three red spikes down the back of its head, and big, puppy like eyes, it also had a watermelon sized nose.

The dinosaurs name was Yoshi.

"I'm really sorry" Yoshi spoke in a scared way "I was just trying to get some fruit off of a tree, when suddenly, this purple hole appeared and sucked me in like a vacuum cleaner. I tried to run away as fast as I can, but I didn't make it!"

Shadow just looked at him and shook his head.

"Ok, so I know how you came here, but where _exactly_ did you come from?"

Yoshi scratched his chin, "Well, I'm from Yoshi Island of the Mushroom Kingdom, It's a really beautiful place when…"

"Wait" Shadow interrupted "you're from **WHAT **island of the **WHAT **kingdom?"

"Yoshi Island of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Shadow looked at his feet and then stared blankly at the vortex, its ever swirling pattern and its hypnotizing colors could almost put you in a trance.

_Another dimension, _Shadow thought, _wherever this…this…THING came from, it might hold a clue to what's going on. _

"I'm going to get some answers" Shadow made his way towards the portal "you stay here until G.U.N. arrives."

"Wait, you can't just **LEAVE **me here" Yoshi exclaimed "if you want to know something, ask Mario, he might know what's up."

"Who?"

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, all of Toad Town was in a sudden panic as toads large and small ran in all directions. Scorching red flames as big as bears viciously tore apart the small houses that the residents lived in, and some of the Toads tried to protect themselves by hiding behind bushes and rocks.

Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails had come just in the nick of time as they observed the barbaric carnage.

"Whoa, did the fireworks display go horribly wrong" asked Sonic, staring at the red hot flames.

"This was-a no celebration" exclaimed Mario, with a serious face "someone has done this, but whom?"

Just as Mario finished his question, a silvery creature that shined like metal walked effortlessly through the wall of blaze. It looked like a robot but there were no joints or wires, and it was staring at them with black, soulless eyes with red irises.

The team had shocked looks for what the robot did next. From its skin it grew gloves, spines, ears, and a Sonic like nose. He also grew shoes red shoes with white stripes and gold buckles.

The machine spoke in a half Sonic, half robotic voice.

"_Chameleon X-6, ready for annihilation…" _


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, this has gone from really weird to totally creepy" Sonic said.

The four heroes were staring into the black and soulless eyes of the Chameleon X-6. This robot had taken the form of Sonic the Hedgehog except it had black eyes with red glowing pupils. It also had every little detail down…from the shoes to his gloves.

"_I'm Sonic the Hedgehog…and the fastest thing alive" _said the robot with a voice of Sonic mixed with a machine.

Suddenly the Chameleon X-6 lunged at them with the speed of a rocket. All four darted away as fast as they could, and got ready to fight back. Mario equipped a fire flower and turned into Fire Mario. He then ran at the machine, throwing fireballs left and right. But the Chameleon X-6 zipped past every projectile and socked Mario right in the face, making him fly and land in a pile of rubble.

Sonic charged a spin dash and zoomed toward it with awesome speed. The Chameleon X-6 only blocked it and kicked him away.

"_Copy complete" _announced.

Then the Chameleon X-6 charged up a spin dash and crashed into Sonic, sending the blue blur ten feet away. He then flew into the air and shot a bombardment of fire balls onto the battle ground. Tails ducked for cover along with Luigi. Tails activated his portable Pop-gun and shot energy spheres into the robots face. The Chameleon X-6 only shook off the soot and, with his left hand shooting fire balls, shot energy spheres out of his right hand.

Mario had just woken up and saw the Sonic looking robot attack his new friends and brother.

"Hey, get away from them you-a giant shiny toaster!"

Mario then got out his trusty hammer and, with the power of fire, charged it at the end with a humongous explosive fireball. He jumped as high as he could and swung down with tremendous force. A small explosion went in the air and got some of the Toads shocked. Luigi, Sonic, and Tails waited until Mario came back down, wearing his traditional red and blue attire.

"Whoa Mario, that was amazing" said sonic in surprise "how did you do that?"

Mario looked up at him "well, it was a little trick I learned a few months back, didn't think I'd be able to use it until today."

Suddenly, the robot came back up and startled the four. It was about to shoot them but jerked back. It looked at its shoulder and found a severe wound there. It sparked and jolted with energy, and for a moment, his eyes turned green.

"_Damage detected, heading back for repairs. Hey, we should do this again sometime" _it announced as it flew away.

All of them drew a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, that was close" Sonic began "I didn't know Bowser could build something like that."

Mario stepped up "um Sonic, Bowser never makes anything like that."

"But if Bowser didn't create that machine…who did" asked Luigi.

The four heroes looked up at the smoke filled sky, knowing that that wasn't the last time they'll see the Chameleon X-6.

In a deep jungle covered to the brim with trees, it was very silent. The only thing you could hear was the squawking of birds and the chirping of bugs. The tripling sound of a nearby river was heard as it gracefully rushed in the current.

Another noise was the soft sound of breathing from an unconscious Amy Rose.

She laid there, face to the sky and no sign of motion. Every time an animal passed by her, they would look at her with confused stares, for they had never seen a creature like this.

Then suddenly thunderous footsteps were heard. Two shadows, one big and one small, stood over her. The big one put a giant hand over her neck, and then quickly pulled away.

"Gee Donkey, who do you think it is" asked the small shadow.

"I don't know Diddy, but she is alive that's for sure."

Then the creatures stepped out of the darkness. They were a huge, brown gorilla wearing nothing but a red tie with the letters D and K on it, and there was also a small monkey wearing a red shirt and a red baseball cap with the name Nintendo on it.

These guys were Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong.

"If she's alive" said Diddy scratching his head "then why is she not moving?"

Donkey Kong picked her up in his giant arms "she's unconscious Diddy, she can't move at all. Let's head back to the tree house and help her."

Together, with Amy, they swung from tree to tree as they headed for the tree house.


	6. Chapter 6

Not very far away, a vortex appeared in a large field and swirled like hurricane Katrina. Shadow and Yoshi ended up landing on the golden grass next to an apple tree with apples as big as lunch pails. Shadow gazed at the strange and surreal scenery; there were mountains with faces on them, long giant flowers, a few seagulls that flew in large circles, and a small wooden sign that seemed old and chipped by rain. On the sign was the name…

"Yoshi Island" read Shadow.

He looked left, right, and then left again. Everything about this place seemed off about it to him. The bright colors, all the happy faces, and almost everything had eyes. It's like a fantasy world created by a 6th grader. Shadow suddenly heard a THWUMP behind him. He saw Yoshi on the ground with a giant apple stuck to his head. Yoshi pulled it off and began devouring it.

"Sorry sir," Yoshi apologized "I was hungry."

Shadow pinched his brow. "All right…first of all, my name is NOT sir, its Shadow the Hedgehog, and second, you're not here to stuff your face, you're here to show me this Mario person so I can ask him some questions." Shadow and Yoshi walked along a winding dirt path through a thick forest that seemed to stretch for miles. At first, Shadow heard a snap from a fallen twig and thought it was just some squirrel or chipmunk. But then another twig snapped, then another, and then another. The black hedgehog got the strange feeling that someone…or something was following them.

"Great…interruptions."

Then, groups of eyes peered through the bushes and stared at them. Shadow was about to do a chaos spear when Yoshi pulled his arm back. "Wait a minute," exclaimed the green dinosaur "don't hurt them…they're my tribe!"

"Yoshi, is that you" asked a voice from the undergrowth.

Suddenly, an entire crowed of Yoshi-looking creatures (each a different color) came out and grouped hugged Yoshi. They chatted a bit, shook hands, and laughed a little for the return of their fellow brother. Shadow was quite shocked and surprised at the moment, for he never thought that there would be MORE of him. _Well that's cute _thought Shadow _they're all just one big happy family, living together, playing together…almost makes me a bit happy_.

"Hey Shadow, come to my village, our chief knows Mario, you could talk to him and maybe he can tell you where he is" said Yoshi.

Shadow thought it over for a while, but nodded in agreement.

All the Yoshis' and Shadow strolled the way to Yoshi Village. It was a small, peaceful place with many smiling villagers and straw huts. There were also some children playing, but they stopped to look at the black visitor. As Shadow got near the end of the path, he could clearly see a huge Yoshi that wore a feather on his head. He was also green, like the first Yoshi Shadow met, and wore a joyful and jolly smile that seemed almost inviting.

"Well, what do we have here" the chief Yoshi said in astonishment. "Welcome to Yoshi Village strange one. What brings you here?"

Shadow stepped forward and explained. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I was given the task of inspecting various portals that popped up in my home dimension."

"Ah yes," the village chief said "I've seen these portals pop up everywhere on Yoshi's Island. They took most of our apples and shot out trash from somewhere beyond."

"Glad to hear that," said Shadow "but the main reason I came here is because I was told that a person in this world named Mario knows what's happening, and I want to find him."

"Mario!?" yelled the chief in an excited tone. "I know Mario, everyone knows Mario. My tribe and I saved his life when he was a baby, and he repayed us by saving us from the clutches of the sinister Bowser. After that, Mario became a strong and well known hero. It was almost like when he was in diapers…"

A tiny, brown Yoshi ran to him and gave the chief a piece of paper. On it was a picture of Mario, which he showed to Shadow and placed in his hand. "If you're looking for him, you can find him on the mainland at Peach's Castle. I'm sure you can find him there."

"Thank you" replied Shadow.

Suddenly, a huge explosion came from forest and startled everyone. Then, out from the trees came Fire Bros., Chain-Chomps, and Wigglers that appeared from every side. Following behind them was Bowser and the Chameleon-X6, looking upon the carnage as if it was a circus act. "_Surrender your village to kind Bowser…or face total annihilation"_ said the shiny silver robot. Shadow and Yoshi looked at each other and knew exactly what to do. Two Fire Bros. charged at them with blazing fireballs that flew like bullets, but Shadow dodged them all and knocked them out with fierce punches. Yoshi swallowed a Fire Bro and spat him back out like a missile. The flying shell knocked the others into the dirt like ragdolls. Chain-Chomps snapped their sharp teethed mouths at them while barking like dogs, but Shadow used chaos control to teleport behind them and knocked them into the air.

That left Yoshi with the three Wigglers which circled him like a pack of wild wolves. Yoshi jumped into the air and landed straight on one. The others went ballistic over what Yoshi did to their friend. Their happy faces instantly turned to angry frowns as they ran towards the green dinosaur. Then Shadow stepped in and hit them with powerful chaos spears. With all the minions unconscious, all that was left were Bowser and the Chameleon-X6.

"So, you're the one they call Bowser huh" asked Shadow.

"You're indeed right," began Bowser "and I'm guessing that you must be the lab rat they call Shadow the Hedgehog."

_What _questioned Shadow in his mind _how did HE know!?_

Shadow began to strike him, but the Chameleon-X6 blocked him before he could lay a hand on him. "Well, let me introduce you to my friend, the Chameleon-X6" explained Bowser. "Its bio-nanobot skin allows it to change into the shape of any fighter it sees. It also has an incredible copying ability. So I'd be careful battling him if I were you." Then a ladder appeared from one of his airships and pulled him up as he flew away.

Shadow and the Chameleon-X6 were staring each other down with hands clutched into fists. The only sounds heard were burning fire and heavy breathing. Shadow turned his head and shouted to Yoshi "find Mario, but get everyone off the island quick!"

All the Yoshis' ran off to the shore, knowing that a gigantic and epic battle was about to commence…


	7. Chapter 7

[Type text]

"Take this!"

Shadow and the Chameleon-X6 have been fighting over Yoshi Island for what may be an hour. They fought long and hard without any signs of weakness. Shadow fired yellow arrows at the robot then flew straight at him. But the Chameleon-X6 just blocked the attack and multi-punched Shadow back onto the ground. Shadow then ran for the highest mountain, hoping to try something he wanted to do. The Chameleon-X6 flew like a blazing comet toward Shadow; fists clenched and eyes a very sharp red.

Shadow then closed his eyes and took off the golden inhibitor rings around his wrists. Yellow and red energy surrounded his body, and heat was expelling from him like he was a living nuclear reactor. The Chameleon-X6 kept coming straight for him, unaware of the power Shadow had in his possession.

"Now you'll see robot," said Shadow "I'm the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog!"

A huge yellow and red mushroom cloud appeared on Yoshi Island. The clouds seemed to evaporate under its power, and the resulting blast created giant waves in the ocean bigger than dinosaurs.

Where a mountain once stood, a giant crater now lies with Shadow and the Chameleon-X6 still standing. Shadow was breathing heavily while the robot's eyes flickered from red to green then red again. Shadow then felt a sudden emptiness in his head, almost like his entire brain and skull were sucked out of his head. Soon he couldn't take it anymore; he fell to the ground, unconscious and breathing lightly.

Shadow the Hedgehog was defeated.

The Chameleon-X6 then picked Shadow up and then spoke into his little radio.

_"Shadow target has been terminated, returning to base with prisoner." _

Then the silver robot flew off with Shadow to an unknown location.

Inside a giant tree house, Amy Rose awoke from her sleep and saw that she wasn't in Station Square anymore. She was now in a very large bedroom with walls made of bamboo and pictures of what seemed to be gorillas in clothing. The bed she was lying in was soft and comfy and quite small for anyone to sleep in. She also felt her forehead; it was covered in a white bandage and smelt of bananas.

"Morning!" said Diddy Kong bringing a small bowl and cup "We thought you were never going to wake up."

Amy just stared at him and asked "Who…are you?"

"Who am I? Why my name's Diddy Kong! Me and my pal Donkey Kong found you in the river and brought you back to perfect health."

"Oh, well…thank you."

Then Donkey Kong walked wearing a big, friendly smile. "Oh good, she's awake" said DK, "It's a pleasure meeting you. What's your name?"

"I'm Amy Rose," she said with a smile "Nice to meet Mr. Kong."

"You're quite different from what we're used to seeing. Where are you from" asked Diddy.

Amy thought for a moment and said, "Well, it may sound strange…but I'm form another world."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were surprised by this information.

"Another world," asked Diddy, "So you're an alien?"

"No, not like that, I'm sort of from another universe."

Donkey Kong thought for a bit and said, "Well, I'm sure we can help you find your way home."

Suddenly, Amy rose up and exclaimed, "No, I can't leave, someone I know and love is lost here too! He's probably in danger…I have to help him!" She then tried to run off but knelt on the floor in pain.

"You're in bad shape," said Diddy "you can't do anything yet…you need rest."

"But…Sonic."

"Don't worry Amy," announced Donkey Kong, "you just stay here and we'll find him for you. My grandfather Cranky Kong will take good care of you."

Donkey Kong then laid Amy on the bed where she then went to sleep. Donkey and Diddy Kong then rushed out to find this "Sonic" person Amy was worried about. Donkey Kong had thoughts about how she was determined to find him. _"She sounded very worried and frightened…this guy, Sonic, must be a big deal to her…and may have feelings for him too."_

Suddenly, from out of the blue, a flying pirate ship swooped down in front of the duo. It was plated with silver-coated metal and had many sorts of laser canons on it. It had two sails like a traditional pirate ship and propellers that kept it afloat. On the bridge was Bowser himself, laughing an evil laugh. "Look at this, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong! What a pleasure it is to see you again!"

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong grew angry expressions and got ready to fight.

"Aw, how cute," teased Bowser, "two mindless apes are going to try and stop me…well good try, but I have backup!"

With a snap of his clawed fingers, the Chameleon X-6 came like a rocket and made a huge crater in front of the ship. Its eyes glowed red and stared menacingly at Donkey and Diddy.

"Oh boy…this can't be good" said Diddy.

The Chameleon X-6 then charged at them with the speed of a bullet. It grabbed Diddy by the tail and threw him at a tree. Donkey Kong tried to bash his head in with his gigantic fists, but the metal on the Chameleon X-6 didn't even dent. The robot then picked up Donkey Kong and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Diddy got up and saw what the robot was doing to Donkey Kong and got out his jetpack and peanut pop-guns. He fired many peanut shells at the Chameleon X-6 at tremendous speed, but the shells did little to no damage. The Chameleon X-6 dropped Donkey Kong and stared at Diddy Kong. Its right hand glowed and morphed into a more technical version of his pop-guns. But when the robot fired them, instead of shells, it fired real bullets. Diddy Kong ran in fear and hid behind a boulder to escape the bombardment of bullets. Donkey Kong looked in horror as his little buddy was helpless against the mechanical monster. Donkey Kong then grabbed a dead tree and swung it as hard as he could. The strike was so powerful it sent the robot flying through the air and into the boulder Diddy was hiding behind. The crash made a deep hole in to the back of the robot's head and its eyes went from red to green.

_"Please," _it cried out, _"help…me…please…"_

Donkey Kong was surprised and said, "What…what do you mean?"

Then the robot's eyes went red again and flew into the air.

"Donkey Kong," said Diddy, "did that robot…just ask for help?"

"Yes it did Diddy…but why?"

Then a crash came from behind them and Bowser's airship flew by with a screaming Amy calling for help.

"The robot," yelled Donkey Kong, "it was a distraction!"

The two apes were enraged as the airship zoomed across the sky.

***phew* finally, got this chapter done. Sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy with other things that I completely forgot about this story. Now I'm back with new ideas! Hope you enjoyed this chapter =D**


End file.
